


Injury

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Six of Crows - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, aint really much more to it other then kaz is his usual brat self LOL, inej helps him, kaz gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz was always on guard, but tonight, even if he had been expecting it, one of the snotty gang members had managed a good slash on his leg. Inej insists on helping him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injury

For the third time that night, Inej heard a string of curse words flow out of Kaz's mouth, hand twisting into a tight fist, doing his best to stay still.

  
He was going to take care of this by himself, but Inej refused it. Getting into a fight with one of the local gangs wasn't so much a bad thing, as it was common, but at the same time, there was a mistaken slip up. Kaz was always on guard, but tonight, even if he had been expecting it, one of the snotty gang members had managed a good slash on his leg. His bad leg, no less. It was an easy fight, but at the same time, Inej didn't want to risk taking Kaz to a medik. Not with how riled up that gang was, because she couldn't watch him limp so slowly and let the other gang have the advantage on him. They'd won the fight, and they needed to take their victory and give it all a rest for the night.

  
Kaz would visit a medik as soon as dawn came, but Inej insisted they she do some simple bandaging of the wound. It was a very hesitant offer, seeing as she didn't need to wonder Kaz's response: he was going to have a fit. He'd told her no, that he'd rather bleed out, but for some reason, he'd let her. Only her, Inej was betting. She didn't know why, but she almost doubted that he would have let anyone else do it.  
  
  
She'd tried being careful about it, but seeing as Kaz was going to throw a fit either way, she decided on just going about taking care of the issue without treating him like glass. Kaz was far from fragile, but that didn't stop him from cussing loudly when she dabbed away the dried blood on the wound itself and around it. He'd cussed when she'd began wrapping it, and cussed when she tied it tightly. 

  
"Too tight?" Inej asked, having to rip up a clean, old shirt and use it for temporary bandages.

  
"It's fine."

  
Inej sighed, pulling her hands away finally. He breathed a sigh of relief the moment her skin left his. She knew she should be used to it, but she couldn't help but wonder why he felt so disgusted with skin-on-skin contact.

  
"Well then, Kaz Brekker, it's about time you learned a good phrase my parents taught me when I was young."

  
He eyed her, the lack of amusement glowing in his eyes. She hadn't even said much of anything yet and he was already glaring at her.

  
"It's 'thank you'. Really, try it out sometime."

  
"I didn't ask you to do this."

  
"Maybe not, but I could have left you to die."

  
Then again, what else did an investment need when they already had a roof over their head and some place to sleep? Asking Kaz to say thank you in return for doing a favor he didn't bother to mention to you was like asking a store clerk to hand back the _kruge_ you gave them after you'd bought things. It wasn't going to happen, but some day she really hoped to get through that thick skull of his. Even that was probably day dreaming.

  
"Go to sleep or something." Inej finally said, rising to her full height. "You didn't lose a lot of blood, so you'll live. Try to keep off the leg until morning."

  
"Don't try and be a nursemaid."

  
"Not trying to be. Just simply offering advice to an ignorant listener."

  
She turned toward the door, deciding to leave the brooding man to his own devices, seeing as he clearly wasn't all too happy with much of anything tonight. But as soon as she was one foot out the door, Kaz was calling out to her.

  
"Inej."

  
She turned to look at him.

  
"...Next time, bring me to a medik. I don't care how 'dangerous' you think it is."

  
Inej narrowed her eyes at him, a slight tug of irritation at the front of her mind. She let her eyes drop to the floor for a brief moment, not entirely sure of what he was expecting her to say.  
  


"And," he continued. "I owe you. For this. I mean."

  
He turned his head away quickly when she'd raised her eyes to look at him again. He'd dismissed her, finally, and she found herself hesitating to leave.

  
Only because she didn't miss the pink dusting his cheeks, and she had been somewhat curious to find out why.


End file.
